The Heart Of My Demon Baby
by RikuxHeart
Summary: Ok, so this is my first fic on here. Simple Oneshot. KxH fluff that i hope you enjoy. Hiei returns From Makai and finds something that could possibly change his relationship with Kurama forever. Can Kurama accept Hiei's new vows? Read and find out.


**The Heart of My Demon Baby**

_By: Kaatilina Cheyanne_

_Hello, everyone. I am proud to say that this is the first of my fics that will be posted. Note that in most of my stories the characters' relationships ie. KuramaxHiei are NOT in their early stages. Don't like it? Don't care. This one I thought was particularly sweet. This is merely yaoi fluff, and as you guessed it, it's a KuraxHiei fic. Yay!_

He was tired and aggravated. Mukuro seemed to be taking pains as of late to piss him off. For three weeks he was bound by those castle walls, his living hell. He cared for the lord, more than he'd ever be able to admit. He didn't love her, like he did the fox, but at the same time, he could never allow any harm to come to her.

He thought about this as he walked in silence through the park. Darkness had long since claimed Tokyo and the city fell quiet. It was late, and he knew the kitsune would be safely tucked into his bed, sleeping by the time he arrived. He bided his time for this reason.

He had no particular interest in the Ningenkai's prospects, but he had to admit, it was beautiful out tonight. A full, pale moon hung far above the ground in the sky littered with stars. Not a cloud could be seen for miles around and the gentle, warm summer zephyr calmed his disconcerted nerves. Sakura season was over, but discolored petals of pink and red sheltered the rarely used path, stirring slightly as the wind picked up, showering him in a myriad of colors against his dark pitched attire.

He felt it then, when his thoughts drifted to the outskirts of his consciousness. A strong ki was in the area. Confused, as the force didn't feel threatening, but out of place, he picked up the pace, intending to locate the source. He didn't travel far, or out of his way at all. It was deep in the park still, and he wondered how anyone could find the place alluring at this time of night, human, or other.

He slipped behind a tree, masking his aura and body in the night's shadows. A human woman sat weeping under a tall oak, cradling a small child in her arms. It made no sense to him. How could such a powerful ki come from a human, when he had specifically depicted it as demon energy? He blinked in confusion, thoughts scrambling wildly in his mind. He saw it then. The demonic ki had not come from the woman, but from the child nestled in her arms.

An apparition, he deduced. A young apparition in the arms of a human? Impossible. He snorted inwardly. Ningens were a naive race. They destroyed everything that wasn't like them, everything was wasn't considered 'normal' by their standards. In the moonlight, he could tell that the demon's abnormalities were conspicuous.

The child had makings over it's face in red; tattoos of it's heritage. Pointed ears protruded through thick white hair, giving an elfin appearance to the child. It was apparent that the child was also female, large violet eyes, full of morose and despair gazed into emptiness as her body was rocked in secure arms. Both had been crying.

Why they were shedding tears was beyond his comprehension. The apparition was not as young as her body let on, her eyes told no lies; she was older than the woman holding her. But why was she here? Tucked firmly in the embrace of a lowly Ningen, when the obvious actions of a demon would be to lash out and destroy?

"They don't understand... They could never--" The woman's breath hitched and she pulled the girl closer to her, tears descending down her blemished cheeks in liquid sliver drops.

"I am not one of them. I do not expect them to accept something they have always feared." The apparitions voice was calm and docile, betraying the emotions she held deepest within. "In their eyes, I am a monster."

"Y-you're not a monster. You're a kind and gentle soul, loving and so kind. Why can't they see that?"

"They can't... The friendship we have was never meant to be; it's forbidden, in both our worlds."

"You're my best friend."

"I always will be. Nothing can ever change that." The apparition paused.

Hiei jerked suddenly, slipping around to the other side of the tree to get a better view. He had never seen either of them before, and had never felt the ki of the apparition within city limits before, but it seemed that she had been there far longer than he had been. So the two of them were close.

"I have nowhere else to hide. I should have known from the very beginning that I could never stay in a world were I do not belong."

"But why do you have to go so far away? I can never reach you."

"Your body is aging... Soon you will grow old and leave this world." Again she paused, closing her eyes in sorrow. " I treasure our friendship above all else. I never thought that I would lose you like this. I was naive."

"H-Hai... We both were naive."

"Yesterday we were so happy... Neither of us knew that the next day would be our last together. The friendship you have given me, and the love you taught me how to feel will always remain with me."

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go... But my time here has finally drawn to an end."

"I love you."

"Remember me, and I'll always be with you."

"Please don't go."

"The pain I have brought you over these past sixteen years--. I can't stay. We must find a way to live without each other. I would rather lose you like this, than to death."

Hiei, turned away, able to bear no more. Sixteen years? He recalled Kurama telling him that a year was a long time for Ningens. The apparition was leaving her friend, probably to go back to the Makai, where she belonged. He could also perceive the look in the woman's eyes. It was that same pained expression the fox made every time he told him he had to go away again.

Was this what it was like for the kitsune? Every time Kurama held him close and told him that he didn't want him to go, was that what he was feeling? What would happen to the kitsune if he didn't return? What if he knew he would never return? Would it hurt them the way the two females were hurting now?

He slumped down against the base of the tree and sighed, his eyes wide and wondering. He thought then, of how much he cherished his relationship with the human-Youko. How much pain and suffering he had brought to his kitsune over the past few years. It was overwhelming.

A forbidden friendship had blossomed into the deepest and rarest kind of love between the two of them, and against all odds, it only grew stronger by the minute. They cared very little, if any of what others thought of them, obstacles and walls threatened to tear them apart constantly, but their love for each other always carried them through.

What if he were to somehow lose his beloved? To distance, betrayal, or even worse, death. He shook his head to rid these thoughts, but they remained lodged deep within his conscious. The image of Kurama laying in his bed, alone and cold for weeks at a time, sobbing softly into his scented pillow wracked his small frame in a consistent shudder.

He rose to his feet silently, gazing back at the two women in quite pity, before flitting into the treetops, hastily making his way towards the fox's residence. How could he be so blind, as to ignore the pain in those deep emerald pools? Those eyes that longed, begged him to stay.

He perched himself on the windowsill, slipping gracefully into the dark and quiet room. The fox was sound asleep, nestled comfortably under his comforters. He had been away for so long...

Slowly, he removed his boots, cloak, shirt, and katana. Disposing of them by the window, he stepped towards the redhead, not noticing how much his expression had changed since the scene at the park. His eyes were troubled and regretful.

He sat almost weightlessly on the side of the bed, reaching out to run a coarse hand through scarlet locks splayed across the crisp white pillow. He paused when the form stirred and green eyes opened wearily, blinking away any remainder of sleep. He felt the emotions shifting inside of him, pushing their way to the surface, clouding his vision and twisting his stomach.

"H-Hiei?" The voice was barely a disbelieving whisper. He cringed.

"Kurama..." He had to stop. The feelings within him were threatening to engulf him. It was painful. To see the those eyes turn to him and look right through his very soul, yet not believe it to be real.

"Hiei, what's wrong?" There was a hint of alarm in the youko's voice. " Hiei, why are you crying? What happened?" He allowed the redhead to sit up, stunned at his question. Crying? He wasn't crying. His fingers found their way to his face and he winced. His cheeks were wet, just like the woman's had been.

He fell into the kitsune's chest, burying his face in the deep green fabric of Kurama's nightshirt, clenching his eyes closed tightly as little beads trailed down his cheeks and landed on the covers, solidified into dark red orbs. His breath hitched and he wrapped his arms around Kurama's middle, clinging to him for dear life.

Tears found their way to the kitsune's eyes as well, fear and worry for his beloved eating away at him. To see his lover broken in such a way that he allowed himself to cry freely, broke his heart. He had never seen the youkai so emotional before, and he had prayed that he never would have to, but there he was, holding on to him as he cried in his arms without relent. Whatever it was that was causing his fire demon such anguish, was a true lot.

"Baby, please tell me what's the matter."

"I love you so much..."

"I love you too, Hiei, but why are you crying?" Kurama was becoming more worried by the minute. He had no idea what was wrong, and had no idea what to do about it. He held Hiei tightly in his arms, rocking him faintly while he quieted his own falling tears, amazed that his insoluble facade could be shattered so easily by the sight of his demon lover sobbing in his arms. Sudden terror grasped his very soul, racking his form in pure unshielded dread. "D-don't you want to be with me anymore?"

"Yes!" Hiei's sudden outburst startled Kurama and he jumped, still holding his lover close to him. "Yes... I love you so much Kurama...I-I'll never leave you again, I promise. I'll quit working for Mukuro. I won't hurt you anymore. I'll stay right here by your side forever."

"Hiei, you don't have to do that, love..." Kurama smiled sweetly down at his koi, though Hiei couldn't see it. He now knew what was bothering Hiei so much. "I know you love your work, and I know how much you miss the Makai... I could never keep you bound to a world that you disgust. I understand why you go back..."

"My love for you is stronger. You're my best friend and the only person besides my sister that I've ever loved, and ever will love."

"Hiei--."

"I don't want to lose you, Kurama... No matter what others think, the distance that was once between us, I want to be yours forever and I know... that I cannot continue to put you second to such trivial matters such as a job if I ever want our relationship to grow stronger."

"You will never lose me, Hiei; I am yours forever." Kurama lifted his beloved's face up to gaze into his scarlet eyes. Cupping the childlike face in his hands, he caressed Hiei's cheeks, and placed a sweet kiss upon his lover's lips, silencing his whispers and sobs.

When he pulled away, no more tears seemed to fall, but uncertainty still rested in those beautiful red orbs Kurama had fallen in love with. Kurama didn't know what else he could do to convince his lover. He searched Hiei's face, his features made even more childlike by the appearance of fear and sorrow, and regret.

If he had ever wondered why he fell in love with Hiei in the first place, it was all made crystal clear tonight. Never before had Hiei been so open with him, showed him the full face of his heart. Though cold, and distant most of the time, Hiei cared for him more deeply than anyone had ever cared about him. He had taught the disgruntled little Koorime how to love over time, taught him that love gave him strength and something worth living for.

For a little over six months, Kurama learned more about Hiei than in the whole three years they had known each other. He knew things that not even Hiei's sister, Yukina, knew. It seemed, though, that Hiei would never truly open his heart completely to him, until tonight.

What really scared Kurama, was that there was still a chance that their relationship could still crumble, as they were still not bound to each other but by love. They were lovers, but not yet mates, they still had the opportunity to walk out of this relationship, and Inari knows Kurama never wanted that to happen. It occurred to him then, that their coupling was not yet complete.

It was Kurama's greatest fear. Something he had avoided his entire life, and never thought he would consent to; a demon marriage, but staring down at his beautiful lover in his arms, Kurama knew now that he had never wanted anything as badly as Hiei's love, and happiness. He knew he would have both in Hiei's arms, he knew he would love Hiei beyond death; for all eternity.

"Hiei..." The name rolled off his tongue like the sweetest of wine, a whisper of a thousand 'I love you's, and a promise to never let go. Slowly, he laid back on the bed, pulling his lover partially on top of him. They gazed into each other's eyes for the longest time, admiring their features, passionate affection clouding all pain, and dousing all doubt, leaving them with nothing but the warmth and love they felt while in the other's arms.

"What matters most to me is not that you want to be with me always, but that you return to me with the same love and devotion you left me with." Kurama caressed his lovers cheek with the back of his hand, then placed it at the back of Hiei's neck, pulling him closer until their lips met in a silent kiss, devoid of any misguidance.

End

A/N: Well, there you have it. Short and Sweet. Just the way I like it. Flame me, I'll make sure you regret it. Enough said.


End file.
